10 years later
by Just a Bit Dipsy
Summary: 10 years after leaving their daughter on earth Peter and Gamora return to find her. Will she be the same person they left behind? Sequel to my story The Wedding :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this will be a two/three chapter story just explaining their reunion 10 years later :-) Hope you enjoy :-)**

**Chapter 1**

**Gamora's Point of View**

It had been 10 long years since I saw my little girl. After we left earth that day things had got ugly fast. We arrived in the middle of a war and as the Guardian's of the Galaxy we were roped into helping. The war lasted 8 years and it almost cost us our lives more than once. Thankfully Groot had regrown into adult form and was a useful asset to the team by the 2nd year of the war.

However it wasn't all bad, Peter and myself did go on to have twin boys who are now 9 years old. It was tough having them after we left Emma and we did feel like we were betraying her. But there was noting we could do, Emma was a million miles away and we had no way of telling her. It wasn't until 10 years later when things had returned too normal that we were allowed time off. Time off we decided to use to go back to earth. They boys Tony and Steve (named after our earth friends) were so excited they were going to meet their sister after all they had heard about her.

So when we finally set off we couldn't calm them down, they bounced around the Milano the entire time, and when Peter gave the call about landing the screamed their little heads off. We touched down at a familiar spot near Tony's house. As we got out of the Milano we where greeted by someone who looked like an older Pepper. "Pepper is that you?" I asked walking towards the woman. "GAMORA? PETER?" she squealed in excitement. I raced towards her and was pulled intoa bone crushing hug.

"How have you been?" she asked. "Good we have been really good. Just had a war going on up there that prevented us from coming down to visit but we finally got off." I laughed. "Oh so nothing exciting?" she laughed. "Nope!" I smirked. Just at that the boys came racing out, "Oh and we had twins, the one on the right is Tony and the other is Steve." I told her as they sprinted towards us. "Are you are sister?" Tony asked. "Um no honey sorry I am an old friend of your moms though." Pepper replied.

"Oh do you know where Emma is?" Steve asked. "Um I don't actually but Tony might. Steve looked at his brother confused, "Well where is she?" he asked his brother. "I mean old Tony my husband Tony!" Pepper explained. "OHHHH!" the boys chorused before running off. "GUYS WAIT!" I heard Peter yell as he and the others ran from the Milano. "Pepper nice to see you again missed you a lot!" Peter said giving her a quick hug before running after the twins.

Just as he ran past Rocket and Groot greeted Pepper in a polite manner before running of to help Peter. "Hands full?" she joked as we followed the guys towards the house. "Yeah a little! So you an Tony got married?" I asked. "Yeah we did eventually we have two little girls now who Tony adores, their 3 and 5" she told me. "Oh how cute are they little geniuses like him?" I laughed. "Unfortunately they are more like him that me!" she smirked.

As we walked into the house Tony greeted us, he looked as handsome as ever as he kissed my cheek and gave me a little hug. When he saw Peter he slapped him on the back and said, "Buddy good to see you!" Peter laughed and said, "You never change!" This earned a huge grin from Tony. Just at that a little voice said, "I am named after you!" Tony looked down at little Tony, "Your kid?" he asked Peter. "Yip!" Peter smiled. "Well kid you have been name after a legend!" Tony replied to little Tony. "COOL!" Little Tony screamed in delight. "What about me?" Steve asked Tony. "Well what's your name?" Tony asked him. "Steven." He replied. Tony's eyes grew sad as he replied, "You were named after a hero kid live up to the name will you?" Little Steve looked confused as he nodded an ran off to join his brother.

"What happened Steve?" I whispered to Tony. "He was killed a few years ago, terrible mission almost lost everyone." Tony replied. "What about Emma?" I gasped. "She was there, but don't worry she got out." He replied. "Is she ok? What happened? Where is she now?" Peter asked concerned. "Um I am going to take the twins to bed is that ok?" Pepper asked. I nodded as she led them away. "She's fine guys, she lives in New York now." He told us. "With Chris?" I asked.

Tony shook his head "No Chris was killed in the mission with Steve and Clint. Emma lives with her husband David now. They have a daughter Christina who is 4, Chris is her father and a son who was just born last week called Clint." Tony replied. "Clint died to?" I gasped. "We lost a lot that day." Tony whispered. "But hey Emma is fine it was a long time ago and you have two lovely grandchildren you haven't met yet!" he said trying to cheer us up. "OH and even better its Emma's 25th birthday tomorrow and we have organised a party you can be the surprise!" he yelled.

"25 our little girl is 25 years old!" I gasped. "I know how old are you!" Tony joked. "Does she miss us?" Peter asked. "Of course she did, the first couple of years she really did, but then the job got ugly and things had to be pushed to the side. That's when she really grew up." Tony explained. "She's different from when you remember, just to let you know." Tony told us. "Different how?" I asked concerned. "She is more like Natasha, she became an assassin. Had to do a lot of dangerous missions, they changed her." he replied. "But she is still the sweet little kid who loves to joke around right?" I asked.

"Um no she jokes around with her kids and all but no. That day affected everyone differently. But Emma and Nat where in the building when the others where killed. When they came out they were changed, distant for a while." He said. "We have to see her!" I cried. "She will be here in the morning with the kids, can you wait that long?" Tony smirked. "If we have to!" Peter replied. "But it is going to be a long night!" I mumbled.

**Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-) Until next time ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 2**

**Peter's Point of View**

Gamora was right it was a long night. Not only that to make matters worse Pepper and Tony had given us the same room we had been in the day we bid Emma goodbye. As we lay beside each other staring at the ceiling Gamora asked, "What do you think she is like?" I thought for a moment picturing the kid we had left behind, "I think she will be just like her mom." I answered. "10 years Peter, it has been 10 years what if she doesn't want to know us!" Gamora cried.

"Gamora that wont happen she will understand what happened!" I tried to reason with her. "But what if she doesn't, Peter we had more kids!" Gamora argued. "Honey I am pretty sure Emma knew that would happen, after all we got married!" I told her. "But we left her!" Gamora continued to argue. "Because she told us to, she was happy here with Chris." I replied.

Gamora fell silent after that giving me time to think back to Chris. He was a nice kid despite my hating his guts for sleeping with my daughter. But still to think he was dead, it was so sad. Poor Emma must have been distraught and they had a kid together. As I lay and thought about what would happen the next day I drifted off to sleep. The next morning Gamora and myself where woken by the twins. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP EMMA IS COMING SOON!" They cheered in excitement. "OK GUYS CALM DOWN WE ARE GETTING UP!" I laughed.

I picked them both up and threw them over a shoulder each, "Breakfast, clothes, teeth, face washed you know the routine!" I said to them as they giggled away over my shoulders. I carried them to the kitchen were I dumped them down on two chairs. "Morning" Pepper called as she brought the kids some cereal and toast. "Morning." I smiled back. "Sleep well?" she asked. "As best we could given the recent news." I said sadly. Pepper nodded in understanding.

As I poured the milk into the cereal Tony walked in carrying his two girls. "Those they girls?" I asked. "Yip this is Aimee she is 5 and this little cutie is Sophie she is 3." Tony grinned like a proud father. "Nice to meet you two." I said smiling at the nervous kids. They gave me two small smiles as they hid behind their dad. "Cute kids, take after their mom I see!" I joked. "Excuse me they are my little master minds!" Tony smirked.

"Anyway your daughter should be here soon so you better start getting ready!" Tony instructed. "Ohh is aunty Emma coming?" little Aimee asked. "Yeah honey she is, and guess what you have a new little cousin called Clint to play with!" Tony told his daughter. "OHH I CAN'T WAIT!" The little girl squealed. "Is Christina coming to?" Aimee asked. "Yes and I bought you 3 girls a new dollhouse to play with wont that be fun!" Tony said like a big kid. His daughters grinned up at him.

"So you like being a parent?" I asked. "I love it, at first I didn't think I would but when that little girl came into the world I was never as happy. Then little Sophie was born and my world was complete. I have three great girls in my life!" tony beamed with happiness. "I can see you are really happy Tony." I replied. "What about you and Gamora? You two happy?" he asked. "Yeah we are, but even after we had the twins there was still that void where Emma should have been. Every birthday or special event we felt her absence and at times it gets Gamora down." I confessed.

"Well hopefully today will make up for all those days you missed her. You better go tell Gamora to hurry up Emma said she would be here around 12." He instructed. "I need to get the twins ready!" I cried. "Leave them I can handle it!" Tony told me. "Really?" I asked shocked. "Father of the year!" he said smugly. "Give that award to yourself?" I smirked. "Someone has to!" he laughed. I thanked him and went to get Gamora.

I was shocked to see her already awake, "Hey are you getting ready?" I called threw the bathroom door. She opened it at that, "Of course I am, but I don't want Emma to see me look like this. I have aged 10 years I want he to look at me the same!" she said fussing in the mirror. "Emma won't care what you look like honey, I mean she just had a baby chances are she wouldn't even be conscious enough to see!" I smirked. This earned a grin from Gamora, "That's right our little grandson. I can't wait to see his little face. And our little granddaughter too!" she grinned.

Just at that Tony walked in, "SHOW TIME!" he informed us. "This is it, first time in 10 years you ready?" I asked as I quickly got dressed. Gamora nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the room. We heard Pepper and Tony greet her at the door. There was a little baby crying as the door closed. "HEY CHRISTINA!" We heard Sophie and Aimee call as they greeted their little friend.

We both tried to peek around the corner to catch sight of her. "Happy Birthday Emma!" Tony and Pepper said once they family were in side. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate you inviting us out. Christina has been talking about this for months!" we heard Emma say. She sounded pretty much the same just slightly more mature. "Well Ems we have a special surprise for you!" Tony announced suddenly. "Tony this better not be what you did last year!" we heard a male voice laugh. "Oh I forgot about that, no its not. This is way better!" Tony told them.

"Ok what is it?" Emma replied. "GUYS YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Tony called giving us our cue. As we walked around the corner Emma looked totally shocked. At first I thought we were going to get a bad reception but without warning she launched herself at us. "MOM, DAD!" She yelled in our ears. "Hey Ems" I whispered as I held her tightly. She had got taller and was now slightly taller than her mom. "Were have you been?" he asked as she released us. Gamora was reluctant to let go and thankfully Emma sensed this as she grabbed her hand.

"War, there was a war when we got back. All hell broke loose, but that can wait how have you been?" I asked. However before she could answer the twins sprinted from their room and grabbed a leg each. "Um what the hell?" Emma asked confused. "WERE YOUR BROTHERS!" The twins yelled at her. "Oh ok, um nice to meet you." Emma said smiling down at them. "I'm Tony, this is Steve!" Tony said grinning at her. "HEY I WANTED TO TELL HER MY NAME!" Steve yelled hitting his brother. "GUYS STOP!" Gamora said giving them the evil glare.

"Hey its ok its nice to meet you both. I guess you already know I am your sister Emma. but did you know you are uncles?" Emma said as she got down to their eye level. "Really?" the boys gasped. "Yip the little girl over there is Christina, and the little baby there with his dad is Clint." Emma told them. "AWESOME!" The boys grinned as they raced over to their nephew. "Hey boys I'm David." Emma's husband said to them as he bent down to show them Clint.

"Kids?" Emma asked. "Yeah." Gamora said looking at the ground. "Mom its ok, I thought you would have more. They seem great!" Emma said, little did she know how much guilt she lifted from her moms shoulders just saying that.

"Well what about you married kids? Didn't turn out to bad!" I joked. "Oh shit I forgot about him. David come here!" she called. David got up and walked over. "David this is my dad Peter and this is my mom Gamora. Guys this is my husband David" she introduced us. "David!" I said shaking his hand trying not to disturb the baby. Gamora couldn't even look at David as she stared at Clint. "Want to hold him?" David asked. Gamora nodded enthusiastically as David passed him over. Her face lit up as she gazed down at the little baby.

"You did good Ems" I said looking at my grandson. As I watched him snuggle up in his blanket I felt a tug on my leg. "Who are you? Uncle Tony said you're an old man but you look younger than him!" Little Christina said looking up at me with big blue eyes. "HEY CHRISTINA HE DOESN'T LOOK YOUNGER THAN ME!" Tony complained. The little girl giggled and repeated her question. I bent down and picked her up, "Well Christina I am Peter, I am your granddad." I told her. "Really? I didn't know I had one!" she grinned. "Well you do now kid!" I smiled at her. "And the lady holding your little brother is your grandmother." Gamora smiled over at her as her eyes lit up. "Is this mommy's birthday present?" she asked.

"Yeah honey the best one I have ever got!" Emma answered for me. "Ok enough of the reunion lets have some tea and you can have a proper catch up while the kids play!" Tony announced. "Yeah sounds good." Emma said and she followed us into the living room holding a grandchild each.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 3**

**Emma's Point of View**

Seeing my parents again for the first time in 10 years was a strange experience. After all a lot had changed for both of us. They had 2 more kids and I had two kids of my own, not to mention a husband. Nevertheless it was great seeing them and as I watched them stare at their grandkids in amazement I couldn't have been happier. As we made our way into the living room Tony and Pepper made themselves scarce as they went to make tea.

"So how have you been?" mom asked as she played with Clint. "Um good. I have been working for S.H.I.E.L.D it was rebuilt. I am now a level ten and partnered with Nat most of the time. She's off at the minute she just had a baby but she should be here today with her husband. I assume Tony told you about the others?" I asked shuttering at the memory. Dad nodded, "He mentioned it but he didn't say what happened." He told me. "I get that it's not easy to talk about. It was in Avengers Tower it happened. We were attacked by what we can only assume to be aliens. They blew up the building and it collapsed before everyone could get out." I explained.

"What about you guys?" I asked desperate for a change in subject. But before they could answer Rocket, Groot and Drax stormed in. "KID WE MISSED YOU!" they all yelled as the hugged me in turn. "I missed you guys to!" I said hugging them tightly. "How have you been?" Rocket asked. "You look good!" Drax commented. "I am Groot!" Groot added. "Thanks Drax that's what 10 years of working out does to you! I have been good working away, got married had kids!" I told them. "BABIES WHERE?" Rocket said excitedly. Once they caught sight of my kids I was old news as they ran to meet them.

I sat down next to David and watched my family play with my kids. "So this is them?" David asked kissing me. "Yip this is the family, and best not do this again in front of my dad!" I joked as I returned the kiss. "But were married!" he laughed kissing me again. as I pulled out of the kiss grinning I looked up and saw dad standing beside us, "What's up dadio?" I smirked. "Mind if I spend some time we you two?" he asked sitting in the middle. "Dad you know we are married and have a son don't you?" I laughed.

"I do and he is very cute but I don't want to see how he was made. So can we not you know?" he said. David laughed and replied, "I get it if it was Christina I would have hit me by now!" Dad smiled at David, "See I like you already!" he joked. "How about I give you some father daughter time?" David offered as he got up to leave. "Thanks Dave um can you see if mom is ok with Clint first?" I asked. He nodded and walked over to mom.

Within seconds he was back, "She said she is good and might not ever let him go again." he laughed. "So I am going to take this time and relax in peace!" he said as he walked off. "Great guy!" Dad smiled as David walked off. "Yeah he is." I replied. "So um Chris was killed?" dad asked. "Yeah he was in the Tower when it went down. Christina was just a baby." I told him. "Um where you ok? Are you ok?" he asked concerned. "They didn't tell you did they? Dad Chris and me broke up a month after Christina was born. He turned into a jerk and I found out her was working for Hydra!" I spat.

"He was a traitor?" dad gasped. I nodded in response. "So when he was in the Tower?" dad asked. "Yeah we think he was in on the attack but was to stupid not to get out in time." I told him. "My god I didn't see that coming!" he replied. "That's why Christina thinks David is her dad, it is less hurtful for her. Plus he is great with her, I met him at the hospital after the attack. He's a doctor so he had nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D before me. He didn't even no it existed, now he works in one of our hospitals." I explained.

As dad took in the information Clint started to cry. "We can look after him Emma!" my little brothers said getting up from their game. "No worries guys I got it, but why don't you go see where David is. Maybe throw him in the pool?" I suggested. They grinned and ran off but not before taking Christina, Aimee and Sophie with them for the fun Dad quickly followed them to make sure they were safe.

Mom passed me Clint who was crying his eyes out at this stage. I went and go this bottle and collapsed beside mom as I started to feed him.

"I can't believe how grown up you are." She said as she stared at me. "Well it has been 10 years!" I laughed. "I know but still, I never imagined you 25, married and with kids." She said. "Honestly neither did I, it all happened so fast. It was like one minute I was saying goodbye to you and the next I was engaged, pregnant and old!" I joked. "Your not old!" he replied. "I am old, I feel old!" I laughed. "I think the last night out I had was my own wedding and before that your wedding!" I told her.

"Well then how about a girls night out when the others get here?" mom suggested. "Best idea I have heard all week!" I squeaked excitedly. "Ok I will see Pepper and we can get organised!" mom said as she raced off to get Pepper.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) Until next time ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Gamora's Point of View**

Pepper was more than enthusiastic to plan a girls night out for us and she even offered to plan the whole thing so I could spend the rest of the day with Emma. So as I told Emma the good news I asked her, "So what do you want to do today?" She looked at me and smiled, "Well me and Christina always make a point of going and getting ice-cream on our birthdays, it's our girly treat." She laughed. "Ok sounds good will we go now?" I asked.

Emma nodded and asked me to get her daughter while she went to tell her husband. I found Christina playing with the others, "Hey honey your mom asked if you want to go and get some ice-cream with us? She said you do it every birthday." I asked my granddaughter. She looked so much like Emma as she looked up at me, "No its ok you go without me. We are playing house and we have boys now, which makes it more fun!" she told me as she pointed to her uncles. "You sure?" I asked shocked that a kid turned down ice cream. She nodded her little head as I left her to play.

"Where's Christina?" Emma asked as I met her at the door. "She said she would rather play house!" I smirked. "oh ok, um well then I think a restaurant is more appropriate for two adults!" Emma laughed. "We could ask dad and David if you want?" she suggested. "Um no I think just some mother daughter time would be nice." I told her. She smiled at me and nodded. As we walked out to the garage I asked, "Are we borrowing one of Tony's cars?"

Emma looked at me horrified, "25 mom I can afford my own car!" she laughed. "It's over here behind Tony's!" she told me. "This isn't the car you arrived in?" I asked confused. "I know that was David's mine is way cooler but I hate to get Tony to um add a few things." She replied. "Like what?" I asked opening the door to the red bug. "Things to help me get out of lets call them situation's that arise in my line of work!" she replied. "A spy car?" I laughed. "Exactly my little spy bug!" she smirked as she pulled out of the garage.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked. "Well seeing as how most people aren't used to seeing a green lady walking around, I think we should stick to somewhere familiar. I was thinking maybe my restaurant?" she said. "YOU OWN A RESTAURANT TO?" I gasped. "Yip it's a year old soon, it was just a hobby. Plus it is great for Christina at school, when her friends ask what mom does she says she owns a restaurant. You know as opposed to she is a spy who hangs around with the original Avengers." She laughed.

I laughed at the thought of my little granddaughter blowing her moms cover. "Does she like it here?" I asked. "Who Christina? Why wouldn't she, she hasn't lived anywhere else before!" Emma asked confused. "Oh that's right, I forgot. Um Emma have you ever considered, you know coming home for a while?" I asked hestitanlty. "Mom this is home for me, you know that!" Emma sighed as she pulled into a car park.

"I know Ems just thought I would try." I said trying to smile. Emma looked at me with a sad expression, "I know you want me to live up there with you, but I cant I have a life here. A good one!" she told me. "I know Ems sorry I brought it up." I replied. Emma sighed and looked at me, "But I suppose a holiday up there isn't out of the question." She added. "WHAT? REALLY? YOU MEAN IT?" I asked excitedly. "YES mom I mean it!" she grinned. "COOL!" I smiled.

After that we got out of the car and walked into Emma's restaurant. It was called Milano's. "Milano's?" I asked as I read the sign. "Yeah it reminds me of you and dad, in your ship on little adventures." She replied. Inside was elegantly decorated with big dangling lights, and classy artwork. "Its lovely." I said as we grabbed a table. "I know I love it!" Emma replied. As we looked at the menu a waitor approached us, "Usual boss?" he asked. "Yeah please, and Jeff this is my mom." She introduced us.

"Hi Jeff, I will have whatever Emma is having." I told him. "Coming up!" he chimed as he walked away. As I looked around the room I saw personal touches Emma had. She had a picture of her kids hanging up on the way, obviously relatively new. Put on the bigger wall she had a wedding picture. She looked beautiful in it, with longer hair and a stunning, strapless wedding dress. "WOW!" I gasped. "You like?" Emma asked following my eye line. "I love!" I replied. "You look great, when was it?" I asked.

"Just over 2 years ago. It was the summer, beside the beach. Christina was flower girl and Nat and Maria where bridesmaids. Pepper was the wedding planner and I swear by the end we were all going to kill her. But it was perfect not a single detail was wrong. The perfect day followed by the perfect honeymoon in Australia." Emma told me. "Sounds like heaven." I replied. It saddened me to think of all the big moments in my daughter's life that I had missed. "Of course there were a few guests missing, who I would have loved nothing more than to be there." Emma added. I smiled at her and reached over to grab her hand.

As I held her hand I said, "I would have loved to have been there Ems." Emma smiled at me she had tears in her eyes as she nodded. I gently rubbed her hand to try and comfort her. As I did I felt a lot of little scars. "What happened?" I asked flipping her hand around to see. "Dangerous job." She replied. "But still these are deep." I said concerned. "Was a big knife." She told me. "What and they cut you with it?" I asked horrified. "More than once, they wanted info. Mom it was a long time ago, don't worry." Emma said pulling her hand back.

"Can't help it, I should have been here. I should have stayed and protected you!" I cried. "MOM STOP. If you had stayed then who know what would have happened up there. The war might never have ended it could have lead to here. If you had stayed then I might never have met David, I might never have had my kids. And you definitely wouldn't have had the boys. So don't think like that, we are together now, lets enjoy it ok?" Emma said.

I felt tears in my eyes as I nodded in response. My daughter was so much wiser than she had been before she was now giving me advice. But despite what she said, I still regretted leaving her more than anything else. As we sat in silence enjoying each other's company the food arrived.

"Looks great!" I said as I loaded my fork. It was the nicest food I have ever tasted; I think Emma called it lasagne. "We have a pretty good chef, he's actually David's brother so it works well, us all running the business together." Emma explained as we enjoyed the meal. As we eat Emma's phone rang. "The office!" she sighed, "I've got to take this do you mind?" she asked. I shook my head as she answered. "Hello?" she said. "I'm on my day off can't someone else do it?" she asked the other person. "New York Avengers group? That's Nat's team why didn't you ask her?" Emma complained.

"So Nat gets time off because you're afraid of her?" she scoffed. "Well guess what I am off to and she trained me so I can kill you just as quick as her!" she hissed. "Ok that's a good idea you ask him. Bye" she said ending the call. "Trouble at work?" I asked. "The New York Avengers group have gone a little mad lately. Seems they like the fame!" she complained. "The New York Avengers?" I asked confused. "OH yeah sorry the Avengers branched out, got new gifted kids in different cities. They all work within there areas to keep Hydra and the likes at bay." She explained.

"And you help run them?" I asked. "Yip technically Nat and me own the New York team but we are both on maternity so they have covers." She told me. "So why did they need you?" I asked confused. "Covers can't handle them!" she laughed. "Come on we better get going, didn't you say Pepper had plans for us tonight?" she asked. I nodded and we got up to leave. Ready for a night of fun with the girls.

**Until next time ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5, next chapter will be the last :-( No Copyright Intended!**

**Chapter 5**

**Gamora's Point of View**

The minute we got home, the kids swarmed poor Emma. "MOMMY CANS WE WATCH FROZEN TOGETHER?" Christina asked her. "Honey I need to get ready to go out." Emma told her little daughter. "Watch it with the Starks ok?" Emma added. "But they don't want to watch it!" she cried. Emma looked down at Christina who was almost in tears. "Ok go and put it on." She said. "So you cant resist those little eyes?" I laughed as Christina sprinted past me. "Nope I never can!" Emma laughed. "Want to join us?" Emma asked. "Of course I do!" I replied.

A few minutes later we were all settled in on the sofa and the film started. It was a cartoon, and Christina had obviously seen it 100 times before as she could speak the words. I looked over at Emma to see if she noticed but she was passed out. She was lying with her head resting on the arm of the sofa and she was out of it. I thought about waking her but decided against it. She was obviously exhausted. Instead I told Christina I was away for sweets and went to tell Pepper we had to cancel girl's night. By the time I reached her she was greeting Nat at the door. "GAMORA!" She yelled when se saw me. "How the hell have you been!" she grinned. "I'm good, how about you? I heard you just had a baby!" I replied. "I did she's called Alex." Nat smiled. "Who would have thought you and Emma would have kids the same age!" I laughed. "I know it's crazy!" she laughed.

"Where is the birthday girl anyway?" Nat asked. "In there sleeping." I replied. Nat nodded and crept into the room. At first I thought she was going to scare Emma but when nothing happened I went to see what she was doing. Instead she had squeezed in beside Emma and Christina and had also dozed off. "Seriously?" I laughed as Pepper joined me. "New moms, to be expected I guess." She smirked. "Girls night is off then?" Pepper laughed. "Girls night out might be, but there is a girls night in we could have? When they wake up of course!" I laughed.

"Can I come to girls night in?" Christina asked innocently. "Of course you can sweety you can help us decorate. Go get Aimee and Sophie so they can help to!" Pepper told her. "This is a better idea anyway, lets me spend time with my granddaughter and daughter!" I smiled as we followed the little girl out. Leaving the bigger two snoring happily on the sofa.

"Ok we need to get sweets so kids get ready we will go to the shop!" Pepper told them. They nodded excitedly as they went to get ready. When the returned we loaded them into the car and set off. They ran around the shop grabbing everything in sight that they wanted as we waited at the till. Arms full they finally returned where Pepper went into full blown mom mode and took everything she didn't want the to have away. "Mommy!" her girls protested loudly but one look from Pepper and they stopped.

We finally paid for our things and were on our way home an hour later. When we go into the house the two sleeping beauty's were awake. "Have a nice nap?" I laughed as they tried to fix their hair. "Yeah actually it was great!" They replied in union. "New time parents, cant handle shit!" Pepper joked. "We don't look that bad do we?" Nat asked inspecting herself in the mirror. "No you don't, but we cancelled girls night out, in exchange for girls night in!" I told them. "That way you to can get some well earned relaxing time." I added. "OHHH sounds much better did you buy us munchies?" Nat asked as Emma inspected the kids sweets. "Um actually we forgot, we can go back!" I replied. "No its ok me and Nat can go see you in a bit!" Emma said as her and Nat left the house.

"They have gotten closer huh?" I asked Pepper feeling a little jealous of Nat again. "Yeah they are really close, they have been through a lot together so don't dwell on it Gamora. Emma loves you and she is happy you are here." Pepper smiled. "Yeah I know but I think we should make this a flying visit. I don't want to intrude on her life too much." i replied sadly. "Gamora you are not intruding, don't make any rash decisions right now. Sleep on it first!" she insisted. I nodded in response but I knew tomorrow I was going home.

**Until next time ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry just seeing the mistake I had made uploading, I seem to have lost some of this chapter so I will try and make it up :-) **

**Chapter 6**

**Gamora's Point of View**

The following morning I got up early woke Peter and the twins and told them we needed to go home. Rocket, Drax and Groot had already been awake so I sent them to the shop for the food they liked on earth so they could take it home. "Tell me again why we need to leave?" Peter yawned as I poured the twins milk into their cereal. "Because I don't like intruding on everyone's life. We have been here long enough, we can't overstay our welcome Pete." I told him. "Well did you tell Emma?" he asked.

"Not yet." I admitted. "GAMORA! YOU NEED TO TELL HER!" Peter yelled. "I know, but I was planning to ask her to join us for a while. For a holiday." I replied. "OH ok that's different. Why haven't you?" he asked. "Don't want her to say no." I mumbled. "Gamora you wont know until you ask. I'm sure she would love to come back and see everything again. I mean she is alien, that makes her kids half alien so they should know where their mom and grandparents come from." Peter said. "I agree." I voice said from behind. "David?" I said turning around to see Emma's husband awake and holding Clint.

"Our kids should know where their family comes from, and god only knows they have seen enough of mine!" he laughed. "I will talk to her, see if she wants to go." He smiled. "You would do that?" I gasped. "Sure you guys are family. I just have one condition." He said. "Yeah anything what is it?" Peter grinned. "Change Clint's nappy?" David smirked. "Gamora?" Peter cringed looking to me for backup. "Give him here!" I said rolling my eyes as I took my grandson. "Do you part now Dave?" I called back as I took Clint to the bathroom.

By the time I had come back from changing Clint, having decided to give him a quick bath Emma was awake. She was feeding Christina when I walked into the kitchen. "Hey is he ok? David said you were changing his nappy." She said. "Emma he is fine I just gave him a bath too." I smiled as I handed him back to his mother. "So um did David talk to you?" I asked nervously.

"He did." She replied. "ANNNND?" I asked impatiently. Emma rolled her eyes and replied, "He is packing the suitcases as we speak. I swear he is a big kid he has always wanted to go to space. And the day I told him I was technically an alien he did the exact opposite of what a man should do with that info. You know what he did?" she laughed. "What?" I replied. "He rented E.T, Aliens, Men in Black and War of the Worlds, just to see if I could explain what type of alien I was. So to answer your question mom, yes we are coming with you guys." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked fearing I was dreaming. "REALLY!" David called excitedly from behind. "I am super excited, Emma never tells me enough about what it is like up there. She barely even told me the story of how you guys became the Guardian's of the Galaxy!" he told me. "HEY I told you enough, and I told you about my time in an alien jail that should be enough!" Emma joked. "Don't worry David I will fill you in on everything on the way up ok?" I told him. "DEAL!" He yelled as he raced off to pack again.

"So when do we head out?" Emma asked. "Um as soon as?" I replied. "Sounds good, just let me say bye to the others first. I mean I know I will see them again, but just encase something happens like it did with you guys. I don't want to just leave and then not see them for 10 years." She said. "I get it, they're your family too." I smiled. "They are, but mom I hope you know I love you just as much. And I don't want you to fell left out of my life ok?" Emma said. "Ok Ems, why don't you go see if your husband is ok packing. Ive got the kids." I told her. Emma nodded and walked off.

As soon as she was gone Peter walked over. "Kids coming with us. This is going to be great!" he whispered. "Yeah it will be." I replied. Shortly after the others were awake and Emma gathered them in the hall for her quick goodbyes…..

**Until next time ;-)**


	7. The End

**Ok so here is the final chapter, sorry it took so long but I lost motivation :-( Hope it is ok and thanks to all those who have stuck with my stories for Guardians of the Galaxy it means a lot :-) Hope you enjoy :-) No Copyright Intended!**

**Gamora's Point of View**

After Alex's goodbyes, which were tear filled we were off. The kids were all super excited to be travelling again, and the twins were thrilled to have Christina and Clint with them. As soon as we took off the started to tell Christina all about their home what they did for fun. I don't think she really understood, but she seemed interested regardless. David was also highly interested as he hung on the boys every word as he nursed Clint.

I took this time to check in on Emma who had been very quiet since we left. "You ok?" I asked concerned. "Yeah I'm good, just worrying about work. There not used to be being so far away." She explained. "Ems its just a holiday, you will be back soon." I assured her. "Besides it will be nice to have you home for a while, Nova Corp will be thrilled to see you. They missed you, said they expected all the Guardians of the Galaxy to stay together." I told her. "Yeah well things have a funny way of working out!" Emma replied.

"Emma, are you having second thoughts about coming here?" I asked, dreading the answer. "No mum, its just I think David might love it so much he will want to stay!" she cried. "Is that a bad thing?" I questioned, I knew I would love them to stay. "No I guess not, but I love my life on earth to. I just wish there was a way I could live with you guys but work on earth." She mumbled. "Did you ask Tony to find a way? He would love the challenge?" I laughed. "Um I did actually." She said, her smile starting to form. "And?" I gasped. "He promises he is nearly there." she smirked.

"Then why so sad?" I laughed. "I don't want to get my hopes up that's why. If he can't do it I will be forced to make a decision about where I want to live, and I hate that choice!" she cried. "Wait until that is a possibility then Ems. Tony is a genius he will work this out, maybe not the first time but he wont give up, and he hates to loose!" I assured her. "Yeah your right, so did dad ever get any new tunes?" she asked changing the subject.

"I did actually. Got some before we left!" Peter said from behind. "Come on I will show you!" he told us. We followed him downstairs where he was blasting a rather cheerful tune. "Pharrell Williams?" Emma laughed. "Um yes?" Peter replied. "I love this song!" Emma smiled as Peter took her arms and made he dance. We continued to dance and laugh but we were interrupted by a loud pop.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Emma asked. "UNCLE TONY!" We heard the kids yell upstairs. "Tony?" Peter asked confused. "HE DID IT!" Emma gasped as she sprinted upstairs. "Tony you did it!" I heard her say as I followed closely behind. "Told you I would." He replied smugly. "How?" Emma asked. "Easy, I will show you." He clicked a button and vanished. A few seconds later, he returned with Pepper. "I can't believe it!" Emma said excitedly. "So kid living here working on earth?" Tony questioned. "Yeah seems like it!" Emma replied, sounding relieved.<p>

"Ok well let me show you how it works." Tony said as he took Emma and Peppers arms. They vanished as he once again clicked the button in his hand. It was slightly longer before Emma returned and I began to worry Tony had failed. But finally she returned alone with a loud pop. "Sorry didn't mean to worry you, Tony was showing me how it worked." She explained when she saw my worried face. "So this is really happening?" I asked in shock. "You're living here, with us?" I added. "Yeah seems like it, unless it doesn't work out, you know with the kids. But don't worry with this invention of Tony's we will never go more that a few days without seeing each other, regardless of the planets!" she grinned.

"Good because I couldn't face living without you ever AGAIN!" I cried as I pulled her into a hug. Finally I had got my happy ending, my family was whole and there was nothing going to separate us again!

**The End!**

**Again thanks to all those who have stuck with this until the end especially MarvelAssemble19, it means a lot and I hope you enjoyed :-) **


End file.
